ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Smithing Guide by Magneto
Category:Guides Smithing Guide 0-100 Written by Stryke/ Magnetosphere of (Asura) First off Join the guild at Metalworks or North Sandoria (NPC = Mevreauche or Ghemp.) Usefull links , FFxiah.com and http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Category:Smithing The Blacksmith's guild is open 8:00-23:00 but is closed watersday. First Key Item you should get is Sheeting. Will save you a ton of time making sheets and crystals. Try using Kitron Macaron to reduce materials lost and possibly increase skill up gain. Look into getting overwhelming Fire or Desynthesis moghancement. You wont skill from a broken synth if your natural skill is beyond 5 levels from the cap, even if your enhanced skill is within 5 of the cap. Keep this in mind when doing expensive synths. A good cheap source of fire crystals will help out in the long run. Consider finding elementals or a good gil source to fund all the crystal clusters you will be using. Consider leveling subcrafts, especially Woodworking, Goldsmithing, Leathercraft and even Clothcraft and Alchemy. The following items should usually be bought from Smith guild when their prices are reasonable. Copper ore, Tin ore, Iron ore, Iron ingot, Bronze ingot Guild Test Items 8-10 Recruit Xiphos 18-20 Initiate Aspis 28-30 Novice Bilbo 38-40 Apprentice War Pick 48-50 Journeyman Mythril Pick 58-60 Craftsman Darksteel Falchion 68-70 Artisan Bascinet 78-80 Adept Bastard Sword 88-90 Veteran Celata Rank up as soon as you can every 10 levels. Once your novice save Guild points for Key items/ Armor. The Guide (Level up range) (Product) (Recipe Cap) (Recipe) 0-2 Bronze Ingot (2) - Copper Ore x3, Tin Ore x1 2-4 Bronze Sheet (4) Bronze Ingot x1 Recommended. Buy ingots off Guild. 4-5 Bronze Knife(5) (Fire+ ash lumber + bronze ingot) Can sell some for profit on AH. 0-5 Pickaxe (Smith5, WW2) Fire + Bronze ingot + Maple lumber. Optional synth 5-10 Bronze Scales (10) - Bronze Ingot x1 NPC them 10-14 Bronze Bolt Heads(14) wind + bronze ingot) (Recommended) 10-15 Tin Ingot(15) Another cheap option. Buy ingrediants off guild. 12-16 Crossbow Bolt x33 (Smith 16, WW 4) Wind + ash lumber + bronze ingot 14-15 Aspis (18) fire + ash lumber + bronze sheet x2 (test item for level 20, might as well make a few extra to sell) 14-18.5 Iron Ingot(20) Fire + iron ore x4 (about 6 stacks worth) Buy iron ore off Guild for 675 a piece. 18.5-21 Iron Sheet (22) Fire + Iron ingot 21-22 AND 23-26 Iron Scales (26) Wind + Iron sheet Make makibishi with the scales and sell them. 22-23 Makibishi x33 (23) Wind + Iron scales Sell to AH for profits. Spatha (25) fire + bronze ingot x3 + lizard skin (fairly cheap synth) 26-28 Bilbo (Smith 28, Goldsmith 7) Fire + iron ingot + silver ingot (Sell them ~10k at ah) (Level your Goldsmithing to 3 on copper ingots before starting this recipe) Novice- Work on getting your smithing mitts past this point as well as KI sheeting. 28-29 Iron Mask (29) Earth brass sheet + iron sheet (NPC for 1700) Can try to NPC to guild. Claws (Smith32, Bonecraft 8) Npc's for ~2000 Fire + Beetle jaw + Steel ingot (Optional) Tomahawk(32)? 25-30 Steel Bullet (Smith30, Alch 48) possible breakeven, requires alchemy 43+ 29-33 Steel Sheet (36) - Steel Ingot x1 (use advanced support 29-31) Buy ingots off Mhaura NPC vendor 3500 each or AH. Save them for steel scales 38-40 33-37.5 Warpick (Smithing 38, Woodworking 6) Recommended Fire + Ash lumber + Steel Ingot (near breakeven, Level WW sub to 2 before starting recipe) Npc for 3500 gil 34-39 Padded Cap (Smith 39, leather9) Earth + iron sheet + Lizard skin x2 (Optional) get leathercraft to 4 before starting recipe. Npcs for 850gil 37.5-39 Steel Scales(40) NPC for ~1428gil or save these for Steel finger gauntlets(48) Wind + Steel sheet Loss of some gil but not to bad at this stage. 35-41 Iron Mittens (Smithing41, Leathercraft10) Recommended Earth + iron sheet + lizard skin NPC for 3168 Gil Can start these at around 35 if you like 41-44 Iron Subligar (Smith45, Leather12) Level Leathercraft to 7 first Earth + Iron sheet + 2700 (you got sheeting Key item?) lizard skin + 400 Cotton cloth + 575 Skill leathercraft to 7+ first NPCs for 3168 44-47 Mythril pick (47) Fire + Mythril ingot (1500 x4 ore to craft) Goldsmithing required Elm lumber (3K a log or Chocobo dig) NPC 7468 gil or sell at guild for ~8300gil. Guild test item (48-50) 47-48 Steel Finger Gauntlets (51) (Earth + Steel scales x2 + Leather gloves 350gil, + Cotton thread Npc's for 3300 to guild for 3735gil (use up those steel scales from level 40 47-52 Darksteel Ingot (52) - Darksteel Ore x1, Iron Ore x3 (Recommended)(sells ~8k each and 120k stack) Prices vary greatly Lightning + Quadav Backplate (53?) Set up mog house for desynthesis first. Gorget (53) Npcs for ~2000 (Fire + Iron sheet + sheep leather) Optional 52-54 Steel Ingot (54) (Recommended) Fire + 1000gil Bomb ash 463gil x4 + Olaf metalworks G-7 (2-3k off AH stk) 1500gil (436gil) iron sand x4 Buy these off NPC in Norg - they dont stack either. Prepare to spend a long damn time in Norg at this NPC. Sells to AH for about 50-60k stack. Darksteel Sheet(55) Fire + Darksteel ingot (Only craft if you want to sell darksteel sheets or use them later) 54-56 Steel Ingot (56) Fire + Djinn ash + Iron sand x4 (Recommended) Sells to AH for ~ 50-60k stack 56-57 Gauntlets (57) Recommended, You will need the level for the next Synth. Fire crystal + Iron sheet x2, + Leather gloves x2 (336 gil x2) Can sell to npc for 2900 gil 57-66 Nodowa (66) (Sell to NPC) Recommended (9 Level gap, Smithing Gloves help but not required. Earth crystal + Iron sheet (buy off guild and make to sheets) + Silk thread (649 @ guild) Might have to camp guild a while or buy off AH. Npc's for 2700-3500 gil Make sure to use advanced support until your are 61+ Work on getting your Smithing apron, it will save you alot of gil on breaks. 66-67 Dweomer Steel (67) Fire crystal + iron ore x3 + swamp ore Every time i broke this i lost swamp ore.(4-5 times out of 14) 67-73 Darksteel Pick (73) Woodworking (8) - Darksteel Ingot x1, Elm Lumber x1 (Highly Recommended) Npc's for 12393 gil (Possible profit) 73-74 Dark Bronze Ingot (74) Recommended as next synth you can use the ingots. Fire + Copper ore x2 + Tin ore + Darksteel ore 74-75 Dark Bronze Sheet 75 71-76 Durium Ingot (76) Fire + Darksteel ore + x3 durium ore (Possible profit) (Recommended) Craft these and sell slowly if you can bear it and its not costly. 76+ Durium Sheet (77+) Optional, doesent really sell Karimata Arrowheads 79 (optional, big loss) Wind + Iron ingot 2700gil + Tama hagane(4700+) Katzbalger (80) Fire +broadsword + darksteel ingot + raptor skin. Possible if you craft your own broadswords 76-78 Darksteel gorget (81) Fire + Darksteel sheet + ram leather (sell to NPC) 3648gil (Sadly Recommended) Big loss. Farm your own ram skins in Abys La theine plateau , you have tanning KI right? 78-83 Darksteel Nodowa (83) Earth + Darksteel sheet + silk thread (Recommended) Depending on darksteel prices this can be break-even or a loss. Resale 3-4.1k 83-85 Adaman Sheet (85) (Most likely avoid this recipe as Sheets just dont sell) Rising Sun (87) Goldsmithing (51) Alternate Route if you would like to power through these levels. 83-90 Adaman Ingot (90) + Adaman Ore x3, Iron Ore x1. (Make sure to have at least +2 from gear and +3 advanced support. Artisans advantage will help also) Estimated one will need over 1000 ores for this step. Recommended to use Kitron Macaron to speed this stage along. 84-91 Molybdenum Ingot (91) + Iron Ore x3 + Molybdenum Ore 85-92 Molybdenum Sheet (92) + Molybdenum Ingot x1 Sell Sheets to NPC for around 8.1K each. Death Scythe Bhuj Adaman Scales (92) Heavy Quadav Chestplate (94) Desynth ’ 92-99 Imperial Wootz Ingot (99) Fire + Iron ore + x2 Khroma ore + wootz ore 92-99 Wootz Ingot (99) Fire + Rosewood lumber + wootz ore + Steel ingot (Recommended) Use adv. support 92-94. Guild Points 1280 BRONZE dagger (32.8 items) Forget about it. Buy off NPC if you really want points. 1350 Bronze mace (28.9 items) Buy of NPC if you really want points. 1440 bronze knuckles 61each 23.6 items) 224 each at NPC ciqala bastok markets 1440 Bronze sword 1600 (18.6) Bronze zaghnal (forget about it) 1680 Bronze harness 26.3 items (buy off npc) 1840 Bronce Hammer 86 items (Skip) 2000 xiphos Smith? Bonecraft 1-6 2320 (12.4 items) Aspis Fire + Bronze sheet x2 + Ash lumber 2400 Scale Greaves 2400 Butterfly Axe 14.3 each (buy off NPC) 2480 Scale finger gauntlets (238/ 10.4 items) buy off Npc South sandoria 2880 Scale Cuisses 358 each , 8 items 3040 Wakizashi(10.1 items) Best bought off NPC for 1400-2160 gil @Lower jueno. 3040 Dagger 7.4 items 406 each 3200 Scale mail 3440 Rod 7.8items 442 each (Fire + bronze ingot + iron ingot x2) check NPC's that sell this. 3440 Knife 7.1 items (485 each best to buy off NPCs) 4160 Mace 4160 Uchigatana 667 each 6.2 items (Buy from Npc for 3100-3500gil) 4320 Scimitar 905ea. 4.8 items (Buy these off Npc for 4150gil, 1 in rabao named shiny teeth) 4400 Greataxe 4.3items 910 each Buy from NPC 4-5k 4560 Shinobi-Gatana 4.8 items (buy off NPC, port bastok, Norg or nashmau) 5040 Baghnakhs (1440 each, 3.5 items) Craft Fire + Iron sheet + Iron ingot 5200 Longsword 5360 Targe 3.1 items Fire crystal + Iron sheet x2 + holly lumber 5600 Tanegashima 1866ea. 3items (smith 54, ww30, Gs<20) Fire + Copper ingot + steel ingot x2 + oak lumber 5680 Tuck 2146 2.6items Fire + silver ingot + mythril ingot (best to craft) 5760 Mythril mace(40) 2256each 2.6items (Fire + Mythril ingot x3) 5920 Hien 2325each 2.5 items (Fire + darksteel ingot + Lizard skin) 5920 Sakurafubuki Smithing Alchemy(51) Woodworking (not worth to synth) 5920 Mythril kukri (2.4 items 2484 each) Fire + mythril ingot + oak lumber + raptor skin 6160 Nodowa (2722 each 2.3 items) 6160 Iron Visor (2 items 3024ea) Wind + iron scales + iron sheet + sheep leather 6320 Broadsword 3344/ 1.9 items Fire + Lizard skin + Mythril ingot x2 6720 Iron scale male 6720 1.4items Earth + iron scale x4 + leather vest + sheep leather + cotton thread? 6400 Sallet 1.8items 3540 Fire + iron sheet x2 + copper ingot + sheep leather 6480 Mikazuki 3740 1.7 items (very expensive to craft) 6480 Zunari Kuboto 6640 Darksteel claws (14 bonecraft) 1.5 items 4320 each (Fire + darksteel ingot + beetle jaw) 6720 Tulwar (requires some goldsmithing) 1.4items, 4850 each Fire + silver ingot + mythril ingot x2 6800 Heavy Axe (1.3items 5152each) Fire crystal + steel ingot x3 + oak lumber 6800 Mithril claymore 1.3 items 5250 each (Fire + dhalmel leather + holly lumber + mythril ingot x4) 6800 Darksteel mufflers 1.3 items 5170 each (Earth + darksteel sheet x2 + chain mittens) 6880 Breastplate 1.3 items (fire + iron sheet x4 + sheep leather x2 6880 Mythril Axe (5400 1.3 items Fire + mythril ingot x2 + chestnut lumber 6960 Darksteel Kris (goldsmithing 13-28?)5670 each 1.2 items (fire + steel ingot darksteel ingot painite) 6960 Darksteel sabatons 1.2 items, 5720ea (S 84 GS 54) Fire + gold ingot + darksteel sheet x3 + mercury + ram leather x2 7040 Darksteel cuisses 7120 Darksteel cap (LC 38)1item Earth + Darksteel sheet + tiger leather x2 7200 Knight's sword 1 item Fire + Mythril ingot x3 + ram leather (cheap to make) 7200 Schlaeger 7200 Darksteel tabar Smith Fire + Darksteel ingot x3 + oak lumber 7280 Holy Breastplate 1 item Smithing leather goldsmith (tough to gather ingrediants - skip) 7280 Schwert Smithing / alchemy / goldsmithing 7440 Darksteel scythe requires 78smith cloth and woodworking 1items Fire crystal + x3 Darksteel ingot + yew lumber + Grass cloth